The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus collects toner remaining on a circumferential surface of an image bearing member therein using a cleaning member (for example, a cleaning blade). In order to form high-definition images, it is desirable to use a toner having a small particle diameter and a high roundness. However, such a toner easily passes through a gap between a cleaning member and a circumferential surface of an image bearing member, tending to cause insufficient cleaning. In order to prevent insufficient cleaning, for example, it has been contemplated to tightly press the cleaning member against the image bearing member. However, the cleaning member tightly pressed against the image bearing member rubs hard on the circumferential surface of the image bearing member, and as a result some failure may occur in the image bearing member.
In order to reduce friction force between the cleaning member and the circumferential surface of the image bearing member, for example, it has been contemplated to apply a lubricant to the image bearing member. For example, an image forming apparatus has been known that includes a lubricant application mechanism located upstream of an image bearing member cleaning means.